Castellanos (and Morgan) Go Disney
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Mindy and Danny are planning a trip to Disney World with their daughters. Morgan gets involved. Chaos is bound to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Castellano was about three seconds away from a deep sleep, when his wife pounced.

"Oh my God! Danny? Are you up?" Mindy whisper-shrieked into his ear.

"Gah! Ungh…m'up," Danny jumped and grunted, yawning as he ruffled a hand through his hair.

"Good! So remember how we were talking about taking the kids somewhere for February break?" Mindy was leaning all over Danny, and on a normal day he'd love it, but right now he was tired and his leg was going numb.

"Min, up, please. My leg's about to fall asleep. And no. I don't remember saying that," Danny mumbled, as Mindy rolled off his leg.

"Hmm, " She tapped her chin, "Maybe I was telling Morgan and Jeremy that we were taking the kids on vacation. Or was it Gwen? Betsy? Nah, I wouldn't tell Betsy that. She'd just end up following us, well really me, there. On that point, why would I tell Morgan then? He's probably all packed to come on a Castellano family vacation."

Danny was getting a headache from Mindy's incessant babbling.

"Min, seriously, I'm beat. Can we talk about this in the morning?" Danny yawned again, Mindy's words finally sinking in. Well some of them. "Wait, what? You invited MORGAN to come on a trip with us?"

Mindy sighed, "No Danny, I didn't invite Morgan anywhere. You never listen to me and then you complain that I don't tell you anything. Like that time I told you that Delilah had been messing around with her, you know, diaper and then you ignored me and got poop all over you. I mean, that so could have been prevented."

Danny rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger, "Mindy, focus. What are you talking about?"

"Ugh Danny, you really need to keep up," Mindy shook her head playfully. "I was trying to tell you that I know where we're taking the kids for February break."

"Okay, enlighten me. Where are we taking the kids?" Danny was, unfortunately, wide-awake now. He stretched out, trying to get comfortable.

Mindy caused the bed to bounce as she shifted so she was sitting cross-legged in front of Danny.

"Okay, so I was watching Sleepless in Seattle at the hospital cause I was waiting for Mrs. Pearson to get to 10 centimeters. And I usually don't watch commercials, well I used to. But ever since you yelled at me for buying too much stuff, I stopped."

"I never said anything like that, Mindy." Danny interrupted, but Mindy kept right on talking.

"So for some reason, I was watching the commercials and this commercial came on and it was for, like, a perfect family vacation. And I got really excited and made a mental note to tell you about it. So here I am, telling you about it."

Danny shook his head, "Mindy, you didn't tell me anything. Where do you want to go?"

A grin spread across Mindy's face, "The kids are going to love this one...Disney World!"

"Disney World? Really Min?" Danny frowned in thought. "Disney World is expensive,"

"For two OB/GYNs? Try again Castellano," Mindy raised an eyebrow, challenging her husband.

"It's loud and crazy and what if we lose them?"

"Seriously? Those are the best arguments you can come up with? You're slipping Castellano. If you're so worried about losing them, I'll have Morgan pick up a couple of kid leashes for us." Mindy waved her hand in the air, knowing she had already won the fight. It was just a matter of time before Danny agreed.

"Aren't they a little young for Disney? I mean we don't want to take them and then not remember it."

Mindy rolled her eyes, he was trying really hard to get out of this.

"Danny, Andie is seven and Dee's five. They'll so remember this. Besides we'll take so many pictures and video that they'll see what happened even if they do forget."

Danny wrinkled his brow, clearly in thought. And to the common outsider it would look like he was about the say no. But Mindy knew Danny Castellano inside and out, this particular brow wrinkle meant he would say yes.

Mindy bounced lightly on the bed, but stopped when Danny looked over at her.

"Well...I guess it would be fun," Danny said slowly, "Why not? Okay, we'll go to Disney World."

"Whoo!" Mindy bounced up and pumped her fist in the air. She crawled under the covers and tucked herself next to Danny. "You're the best, Danny. You deserve a reward!"

Danny smiled, "Can I take a rain check? I'm really ready for bed now, Delilah'll be up early tomorrow since she's got a field trip. Night Min," He leaned over and kissed her before rolling over and falling asleep.

* * *

The next day Mindy and Danny locked themselves in Danny's office so they could book the trip.

"No, wait! Don't use American Airlines. They didn't give me a bag of pretzels once." Mindy knocked Danny's hand away from the mouse.

"Are you kidding me?" Danny stared, open mouthed, at his wife. "We can't use a particular airline because they skimped you on pretzels? Jeez Mindy."

"And what if they forget to give Delilah pretzels this time? You'd be angry then,"

"I'd just give her mine. It's not a big deal,"

"Wouldn't you get hungry?"

"Mindy, it's a two hour flight. I'm a grown man, I think I'd make it." Danny shook his head, but clicked away from American Airlines' website. "What airline can I use?"

Mindy tapped her finger against her lip, "Oooh, JetBlue is good. They have a whole channel dedicated to Meg Ryan movies."

Danny rolled his eyes, but typed JetBlue into the Google search bar. The things he did for this woman.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Morgan's voice came through a second later.

"Dr. C? Dr. L? Are you in there? Cause Dr. R told me to get you out if you're having sex,"

Danny dropped his head to the desk as Mindy ran to the door and unlocked it.

"Morgan! When Danny and I need a minute we are allowed to take it! I don't care what Jeremy says."

"So were you guys having sex? Cause if you were I can go out and lie to Dr. R for you," Morgan looked around the room.

"Ugh, no Morgan! Danny and I were planning a surprise." Mindy groaned.

"Ooh, a surprise? For who? Wait, did you guys remember it's my birthday in a week? That's so nice!" Morgan lifted Mindy up into a hug. As Morgan spun them around, Mindy shot Danny a 'fix this' look.

"Ah, Morgan? Hey, buddy..." Danny tried to get his attention, but Morgan took it the wrong way. He let Mindy go and ran over to hug Danny.

"Don't worry Dr. C. I'm coming to hug you too!" Morgan grinned as he lifted Danny into the air.

"Morgan! Put me down! Now!" Danny shouted. Mindy giggled at the sight of Danny flailing around.

"Sorry Dr. C," Morgan apologized, setting Danny back his feet. "So what's my surprise?"

Mindy and Danny shared a look. Neither one wanted to upset Morgan, and they had made an effort to include him in family things in the several years since they got him back from the Deslauriers.

"Umm, well, the thing is..." Danny began. Morgan was looking at him, an earnest expression on his face.

"We're going to Disney World!" Mindy blurted before dropping her face into her hands. Danny groaned.

"WHAT?! Oh my god! This is amazing! Are you serious?" Morgan went crazy with excitement. "Drs. C this is so unbelievable. When I was in Otisville all we did was talk about going to Disney World. Sometimes we would play act the shows. I was always Cinderella."

Danny leaned his mouth next to Mindy's ear, "What kind of insane prison is Otisville?"

Mindy clamped her lips shut to stifle a burst of laughter. Danny smiled at her expression.

Morgan, meanwhile, was still talking excitedly. "So when are we going? How long are we going? Do the girls know? Can I bring Bones?"

Danny gestured to Mindy, "Do you want to handle this? I've got to take care of patients."

He leaned over to kiss Mindy and then ran out of the office. Mindy glared after him. She turned back to Morgan.

"First of all, under no circumstances will you be bringing any animals. Live or dead. Got it?"

Morgan nodded, "Got it Dr. L."

Mindy nodded, "Good. Danny and I haven't decided on the actual date we're leaving yet and the girls don't know. So don't say anything."

Morgan saluted, causing Mindy to roll her eyes.

"Can you just get back to work now? Thanks Morgan." Mindy said.

As soon as Morgan left the office, Danny poked his head back in.

"Did you tell him?"

Mindy glared, "Yes! That was a dirty trick Castellano. I can't believe we're bringing Morgan on our vacation." She fell into Danny's desk chair.

"You were the one who told him." Danny pointed out.

Mindy gaped at him, "Seriously? You're pinning this on me? No way!"

"Why didn't you just tell him we were planning a surprise party?" Danny asked.

"I don't know! I panicked! He looked so happy and I couldn't just upset him. It's weird. I got this, like, feeling in my chest that Morgan should come with us." Mindy explained, kicking the bottom drawer of Danny's desk.

"Well, I guess we're stuck now. We'll just have to make the best of it." Danny sighed.

"If he has nightmares, he's staying with you." Mindy said before leaving the office to see her patients.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is! My very first foray into the world of The Mindy Project. This one will definitely be continued with the actual trip into the Disney parks, so stay tuned for that. **

**I have to thank quisinart4 for her amazing support and prodding to write this. Without her, this wouldn't have gotten written, so thank you friend! =)**

**I'd love any and all feedback, I'd love to hear what you guys think about my characterization of Mindy, Danny and Morgan. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Uncle Jeremy?"

"Yes, Andrea?" Jeremy responded, hitting the button to open the trunk. Mindy, Danny and Morgan were waiting by the back of the car to unload the suitcases.

The seven-year-old climbed into the middle row of seats, leaving her sleeping sister in the back seats. She leaned over the center console, her little fingers playing with the gear shift.

"Can you say 'Top of the morning to ya' again? Please?" Andie grinned. This had become somewhat of a game between the two. Andie would find a phrase that she liked and had Jeremy repeat it, ad nauseam, in his accent, amusing her to no end.

"Andrea," he sighed, exasperatedly. "How many times have I told you? Top of the morning is an Irish phrase. I'm from England." His tone tried for stern, but he was smiling.

"Fineeeee," Andie blew out a breath of air. "Say 'Cheerio governor' instead!"

"Oh alright." Jeremy rolled his eyes, a smile still on his lips. "Cheerio, governor. Happy?"

The car filled with Andie's giggles. She leaned up and planted a kiss on Jeremy's cheek. "Yes! Thank you, Uncle Jeremy!"

"You're quite welcome Miss. Castellano. Now why don't we get your sister out of the car? I can hear your mum calling."

"You said 'mum'! I love that word!" Andie kept repeating the British phrase as she scrambled out of the car, remarkably awake for 6 in the morning. She bounced from one foot to the other, until Danny finally turned around and asked her if she had to use the bathroom.

"No, Daddy. I just really wanna get on the plane! Uncle Morgan told me they have toilets that suck people into the ocean if you use them." Andie's eyes lit up at this possibility.

Danny shook his head, "Uncle Morgan was being silly. That doesn't happen."

Andie wrinkled her nose, "I wanna test it out on Dee." She looked over at her younger sister, currently sleeping in Jeremy's arms.

Mindy poked her head out from the trunk, "You are not trying anything out on your sister. Uncle Morgan doesn't realize that his jokes just aren't funny."

Morgan at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

Andie stamped her foot on the ground. "I wanna flush Delilah down the toilet! Uncle Morgan said I could!"

They could all see that the early morning was catching up with the young girl. Danny swooped in and lifted Andie onto his hip, her bony knees digging into his sides.

"Let's go, squeak. Mom and Uncle Morgan will handle the luggage. I think you need some food." Danny said. He looked over at Mindy. She was scowling at him.

"That is not cool, Castellano. You're going to pay for this." She struggled to lift her suitcase out of the trunk.

Danny threw a lopsided smirk in Mindy's direction, "Meet us at Gate 4. Love ya, Min."

He walked off, still able to hear Mindy's impression of him.

* * *

"Mindy, what on Earth am I meant to do with Delilah?" Jeremy interrupted Mindy's grumbling about Danny. "She's getting heavy."

Mindy sighed, "Hand her over." She held out her arms and Jeremy passed Delilah over.

The little girl began to wake up as she was transferred. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Mama? Where are we?"

"We're at the airport. Remember, mommy and daddy are taking you guys to Disney World?"

Delilah's eyes widened and Mindy could see that she was waking up.

"We're gonna see Mickey?" Delilah squealed with all the enthusiasm Mindy used during New York Fashion Week.

"Yep. And the princesses. Are you excited?" Mindy asked her daughter absently as she walked into the airport and began looking for Danny.

Delilah was chattering away in Mindy's ear when Morgan came lumbering up behind them, the luggage cart he was pushing ramming straight into the backs of Mindy's legs.

Mindy stumbled, managing to maintain her grip on Delilah. The little girl shrieked at the sudden movement, causing passerby to look over.

Mindy scowled, "Nothing to see here. Haven't beaten my child. Move along!"

Morgan was frozen behind Mindy, his mouth formed into a perfect "O" shape. He snapped out of his shock once Mindy whirled to face him.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry Dr. L! That bird flying past the window distracted me. Are you okay? I so didn't mean to hit you!"

Mindy narrowed her eyes, "Morgan, I would appreciate it if you walked in front of me from now on. That hurt and I'm surprised I can still walk. I may or may not need to be carried later."

She stomped off, finally seeing Danny sitting at a table a few feet away. Morgan was left to pick up the bags and follow after her.

By the time he reached the table, Mindy and Delilah were sitting down and Mindy was making a dent in the coffee Danny had apparently bought for her. Andie was halfway through a muffin and Delilah was taking tiny bites out of a bagel.

"So what time is the plane leaving?" Morgan asked as he took a seat.

Danny looked at his watch, "Hour and a half. We have to head to security in a minute. Oh, here Morgan, Andie and I got you breakfast."

Andie slid a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich and a YooHoo chocolate milk across the table. "Here Uncle Morgan, I told Daddy YooHoo was your favorite."

"This is great! Thanks Dr. C!" Morgan cracked open the plastic bottle and drank the chocolate milk in two gulps.

Andie and Delilah laughed hysterically at the following burp that came out of Morgan's mouth. Mindy covered her mouth with her hand, gagging.

"That was disgusting, Morgan." Danny grumbled. Morgan looked moderately embarrassed, but dug into his breakfast sandwich instead of saying anything.

* * *

Five minutes later, the group had made their way to airport security and were waiting on line. Danny was talking to the girls.

"Okay girls, this is security. They're here to make sure no bad people get on the plane and the plane gets safely to Disney. We have to help them do their job by letting them look in our bags so they know we're safe. Does that make sense?"

Andie nodded, but Delilah was absentmindedly playing with the strings on her sweatshirt. Danny figured one out of two paying attention wasn't bad odds, so he continued.

"See, now that we're close to the metal detectors, we're going to take off our shoes and put our bags through the machine." Danny toed off his sneakers and helped Delilah slip her sandals off. Andie put her sneakers in the plastic bin along with Mindy's highly impractical wedges.

"I still can't believe you wore those shoes to the airport." Danny commented as he slid his wallet, cell phone and watch into a separate plastic bin.

"Danny, these shoes were featured in _Vogue_. Just because I'm going on an airplane doesn't mean I have to look like a mess." She shot back, putting her purse on the conveyor belt with a loud _thunk_.

"Ugh, I really should cancel your subscription to that stuff." Danny frowned. He ushered Andie and Delilah through the metal detector, much to Delilah's delight.

"You so can't do that! What will I read when I'm hiding in the office?" Mindy gasped, bending down to tie Andie's sneakers.

"Mommy?" Andie tugged on Mindy's shirt.

"You can not hide in the office and actually see patients." Danny suggested, tying his own sneakers and buckling Delilah's sandals.

"Mommy?' Andie tugged on Mindy's shorts this time.

"What, Andie?" Mindy finally acknowledged her daughter.

Andie pointed to the metal detector, "I think Uncle Morgan's in trouble."

Danny and Mindy immediately tuned and saw Morgan surrounded by several TSA officers.

"Hey, hey, guys don't worry about it! I swear I'm not a terrorist!" Morgan was trying to reason with the officers as they patted him down and began dragging him away.

Mindy, Danny and the girls looked on in horror. Mindy finally gasped.

"Oh my God! Danny! Danny, go do something! If we miss our flight…." She left the thought hanging as Danny sprinted off after Morgan.

Mindy and the girls watched in fascinated awe as Danny waved his hands and shouted like a true Italian. From what they could see, the TSA officers put up a good fight, but Danny was better. They eventually looked very resigned and shook their heads as Morgan and Danny walked back, a very triumphant grin on Danny's face.

"Do I even want to know why TSA pulled you away?" Mindy directed her question at Morgan as they gathered up the suitcases and the girls and finishing the rest of the walk to the waiting area.

Morgan shrugged, "I mean, it's a pretty good reason. They were totally wrong to take…"

Mindy held up her hand, "I decided that I don't want to know."

"Good decision," Danny commented over his shoulder. Delilah trailed after Danny, her little, pink backpack bouncing up and down with each step.

"Yeah, mommy, good 'cision." She parroted Danny, causing him to grin down at her.

"Unbelievable, Castellano. You've got both of my daughters taking after you!" She threw her hands up in mock exasperation. "Now who am I going to give me extensive shoe collection to?"

"Well, Dr. L, I know a guy from Otisville—" Morgan began.

"NO! I don't want to know. I really don't want to know." Mindy shook her head, Danny nodding in agreement.

"Oh, okay." Morgan shrugged.

Luckily the security line and Morgan's brief run-in with TSA had eaten up a lot of their wait time. By the time they reached their flight's boarding area, it was only a fifteen-minute wait before boarding began.

"Mommy, can I have the window seat?" Andie asked as she pulled her princess backpack behind her.

"Sure, sweetie. Anything you want." Mindy absently answered her daughter; she was too preoccupied with trying to lift her "carry-on" suitcase.

Danny watched on in amusement and exasperation. "I've told you a million times about the size of your carry-on. Didn't you learn anything from when we went to Santa Fe, or when we went on our honeymoon?"

Mindy scowled at him from under the weight of her suitcase, "I did learn something from Santa Fe. You're scared of turbulence and you watch movies with out sound, which is dumb."

"It's not dumb, and I'm not helping you." Danny tucked his (considerably smaller) carry-on bag into the space above his seat and slipped in next to Andie. Morgan took the seat next to Danny and Delilah scrambled into the widow seat next to Mindy's aisle seat.

A flight attendant came up the aisle and gave Mindy a hard look. "Ma'am? I'm sorry, but we're going to be taking off soon. Would you like to take your seat?"

Mindy glared up at the woman, "Of course I'd _like_ to take my seat. But as you can see, my husband refuses to help me and I'm stuck. So unless you're going to help me, I'm stuck here."

The flight attendant opened her mouth, but Danny cut in quickly, wanting to avoid a scene. He pulled the bag off of Mindy and shoved it quickly into the overhead bin.

"I'm so sorry about that. I keep trying to teach her a lesson, but she never learns." Danny laughed stiffly as the flight attendant continued to give him the evil eye.

Mindy and Danny hurried back to their seats as fast as they could. Danny twisted his neck so he could see Mindy in the row behind them.

"If you would learn not to over pack this wouldn't have been an issue."

"If you would just take my bag like a gentleman, then we wouldn't have these issues," Mindy shot back.

They settled back as the captain announced takeoff. Andie and Delilah was bouncing excitedly, staring out the windows as the plane picked up speed.

Mindy was flipping through one of the many magazines she had bought in the duty free shop. Danny was leaning his head against the seat, trying to nap a little when he felt nails dig into his arm.

"Ouch, And. Hold my hand if you're scared." He mumbled, eyes still shut.

"That's not me, Daddy." Andie said, "I don't think Uncle Morgan likes flying."

Danny's eyes shot open and his head whipped around to see Morgan gripping his arm, his eyes shut tightly.

"Oh, Jesus," Danny whispered under his breath and then louder, "Morgan, are you okay?"

"I'll be okay, Dr. C. Flying's not my strong suit." Morgan spoke through tightly gritted teeth.

"Do NOT throw up on me, Morgan" Mindy added her input from the row behind them.

* * *

An hour into the flight, Morgan had recovered and was reading some book that neither Danny, nor Mindy cared to know the title of.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Delilah wailed, kicking the back of the seat in front of her.

"Okay, I'll ask the flight attendant for a snack. What do you want?"

Delilah tapped her lower lip with her finger, thinking. After a few moments she exclaimed, "Pretzels!"

Mindy nodded and flagged down a passing flight attendant.

"Hi, do you think my daughter could get a packet of pretzels?" Mindy was trying to be overly polite, simply due to the fact that she couldn't remember if this as the flight attendant who had caught her in the middle of the aisle with her suitcase.

The young woman frowned apologetically, "I'm so sorry. We actually just ran out of pretzels. I can get her something else."

"Oh, oh, that's okay." Mindy frowned, her eyes slightly wide with fear. As soon as the flight attendant walked away, Mindy leaned forward and tapped Danny on the shoulder.

"What, Mindy?"

"Give Delilah your pretzels! They ran out." Mindy whispered.

Danny's eyes widened and he held up the empty bag of pretzels.

"Oh my God!" Mindy groaned, "I can't believe this. I knew we should've flown American Airlines."

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the super long wait. Life's been in the way, but this chapter is super long to make up for it. =)**

**Happy belated 4th! Hope you al enjoy the chapter. **


End file.
